


Christmas Cookies and Cuddling

by tbehartoo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya was unprepared, Christmas cookies for days!, F/F, Marinette takes Christmas very seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbehartoo/pseuds/tbehartoo
Summary: Marinette and Alya have spent all day baking and decorating cookies now it’s time to watch Christmas movies and enjoy the fruits of their labor.





	Christmas Cookies and Cuddling

The holidays had arrived and Alya was discovering first hand just how obsessed Marinette was with her Yuletide traditions. For instance, a tree had appeared in the living room on the first day of December and Alya was pretty sure that Marinette had been adding to the decorations adorning it every day since then. Evergreen boughs and garland twined with bright ribbons and bows now draped across every horizontal surface adding their pine scent to the cinnamon, clove, and orange aromas that constantly wafted from the kitchen. The tiny table, next to the front door, now had a display of candles, greenery, glittery objects, and wooden letters spelling out Joyeux Noël. There was even a small crèche in pride of place on the coffee table. Alya had sort of expected most of it. Marinette was a designer and the holidays gave her a chance to show off her skills, but there was one thing she hadn’t counted on- the baking!

Alya thought her friend had a problem and needed an intervention. However, the results of Marinette’s addiction were delicious and comforting so she was willing to let it slide, at first. Marinette’s growing up as the only child of two talented bakers was never more evident than when she was preparing for Christmas. Sweet rolls, croissants, and galettes daily greeted Alya when she got up in the mornings. Evenings often found Marinette making dinner rolls or crusty baguettes. There was honestly more than the two of them could eat before it went bad, so both of them were liberally sharing with their neighbors and taking extras into work.

Knowing the situation at home, it was everything Alya could do to not start screaming and stabbing at Rose with a spoon when their former schoolmate had suggested a cookie exchange while a few of them were together at lunch. Juleka had readily agreed. Alix texted that she would come eat and promised NOT to bake anything, for which they were all grateful. Nino found the idea hilarious and promised that he would be sure to make Adrien and Nathaniel attend as well. Before Alya could even suggest that a cookie exchange wasn’t the best idea, Marinette had offered their apartment as the meeting place and sent out invitations to the rest of the class. When Nino made a comment about how relaxing he found baking cookies to be, Alya made sure to kick his ankle under the table. Nino merely laughed.

“You know, Mari, the whole thing about a cookie exchange is that other people bring cookies, too. We don’t have to provide a different kind of cookie for everyone that’s coming tomorrow.”

Marinette looked up from where she was frosting a snowflake with a light blue royal icing. “Oooh, now there’s a good idea.”

“No! No it’s not a good idea,” Alya said as she pulled the final batch of orange ricotta cookies from the oven to put them on the rack to cool. “We probably already have that now and we don’t need to be making any more cookies!” She turned to face the “Mad Baker” as she had dubbed Marinette and crossed her arms. “I refuse to let you bake one more cookie in this kitchen until after the New Year.”

“You’re not the boss of me,” Marinette replied as she stuck out her tongue.

“Well this month I’m paying the electric and gas bill so I am the boss of this kitchen.” She swiped a chocolate chip cookies from the “too ugly for Marinette to allow it to be seen” tin and bit into it. “No more cookies!” 

“Come sit by me and decorate some gingerbread women,” Marinette said as she gestured to the seat next to her at the table. “You know that always makes you feel better.”

She flounced over to the chair and sat down. “Fine, but you don’t get to make fun of my lack of decorating skill.”

“It’s a deal,” Marinette said as she put a dollop of her frosting on the cookie in front of Alya.

They had been baking for two days. Two Days! Alya felt like her life had been nothing but measuring, mixing, and then washing dishes as Marinette did whatever voodoo it was she had to do with each dough. Right now there were great big plastic tubs of sables, shortbread bites, gingerbread, and meringue wreaths on the table waiting to be decorated. The chocolate crinkles, Russian tea cakes, madeleines, and eggnog snickerdoodles were safely stored as they didn’t need any additional decoration. The shot glass cookies, pecan lace, and chocolate chip turtles were in the fridge so their chocolate could cool. The last cookies they’d baked, the orange ricotta ones, still needed to cool before the orange glaze could be poured over them, but at least that would be simple and easy. Alya was looking forward to decorating the sugar cookies since they were planning to brûlée the tops, which meant she got to use a torch, but still...this was ridiculous!

The next few hours, as they decorated, the topic of conversation flowed in a variety of directions.  
…..

“Mari, Die Hard is not a Christmas movie!”

“It totally is!” she said seriously. “We have to watch it Alya!”

“Maybe so, but it’s NOT a Christmas movie.”

…..

“Oh here Alya, this one has a star tip to make those swirly roses you like.”

“Show me how to make them again?”

“Here, hold it like this,” Marinette arranged the plastic bag filled with frosting in her hands then placed her own over them. “Now a gentle squeeze and swirl at the same time. Et voilà, a perfect rose!”

“You make it look so easy,” she moaned.

“You do a couple million of them and it’ll be easy for you, too.”

…..

“I refuse to watch any Christmas claymation that doesn’t feature Sally trying to sabotage Jack Skellington’s bid to take over Christmas Town, Mari.”

“But Rudolph and Bumble-”

“Who?”

“Bumble! The abominable snowman? How do you not know who that is? Your knowledge of slightly terrifying and so horrible they’re awesome Christmas movies is severely lacking, Alya.”

“I still veto it.”

Mari pretended to pout. “Spoilsport!”

…..

“I thought we bought those red licorice threads to make bows for the wreaths,” Alya said as she looked through the bags and cupboards, “I can’t find them anywhere.”

Marinette didn’t say anything, which was suspicious.

“Mari...What have you done?”

“I, uh, had a bite of one,” she admitted.

“And where’s the rest?”

She ducked her head and refused to look Alya in the eye. “They might be, um, gone,” she whispered.

Alya broke out laughing. “Mari we are surrounded by sweet things and you had to eat the only decoration we had for those cookies?”

“It actually smelled really good,” she whimpered. “And once I started I couldn’t stop!”

Alya looked through all the candy supplies they’d bought. “What about putting on some of these little, red cinnamon imperials?”

Marinette thought about it. “Let’s see how they taste together.”

They split one of the meringue wreaths in half and each tasted the cookie with the candy. 

Alya shook her head. “The cinnamon is too strong.”

Marinette agreed. “I guess I better whip up another batch of red frosting.”

“Better you than me,” Alya said as she turned back to the stack of cookies in front of her.

…..

“Ugh,” Alya said as she stood up and stretched. “I am all cookied out.”

Marinette laid down the piping bag she was holding and stretched her head from shoulder to shoulder. “Me, too.” She looked around. Every flat surface was covered with frosted cookies waiting for their decorations to dry. There were still a few that hadn’t received any kind of adornment, but not as many as she had thought there would be by this time tonight.

“How about we pack up everything that’s done, put some plastic wrap over anything that isn’t, and then start our movie?” Marinette suggested.

“Sound good to me,” Alya said as she grinned and shook out her hands. “What about all the frosting? Icing? Whatever.”

Marinette chuckled and started sorting through the bowls and piping bags. Anything that was nearly done she put to one side to wash up and everything else was taken out of it’s piping bags, covered with plastic wrap, and put into the fridge. 

They both carefully packed away everything that could safely be moved and draped plastic cling film over anything that couldn’t. Then took a look around. 

“How would you feel about ordering in some Chinese food before we start the movie?” Marinette asked. “I need something with some green veggies and protein.”

“Sounds heavenly,” Alya said. “Are you gonna call or should I?”

“I’ll call,” Marinette said as she reached for her phone. “Do you wanna set up the movie?”

Alya nodded since Marinette had just started speaking into the phone. It wouldn’t take long, as soon as they knew it was them calling the restaurant would have their usual order started. She went into their room and pulled all of the extra blankets from the closet and took them back. She dumped the blankets on the couch and started to remove the throw pillows from the sofa onto the floor. They used to start on the couch, but they always ended up sitting on the floor, so now they just started on the floor. Alya arranged the pillows and blankets into a cozy nest, turned on the TV, selected “It’s a Wonderful Life”, then went and grabbed a certain package from under the Christmas tree. 

“Food will be here in half an hour. Probably less since they’re right down the street,” Marinette said as she came over to inspect Alya’s handiwork.

“Oh good,” Alya thrust the present in her direction. “You need to open this tonight. It’s too good to miss the opportunity.”

“Alya, we’re not supposed to be opening presents, yet.”

“Please?” Alya turned on her best baby doll eyes. “It is too perfect.” She put the wrapped box in Marinette’s hands. “For me?” She batted her eyelashes melodramatically.

Marinette tried staring her down, but lost it after a moment. “Okay, okay turn off the puppy dog eyes,” she giggled. “I’ll open it.”

“Yay!”

“But if I’m opening one then so are you!” Marinette went to the tree and pulled out a package wrapped in orange plaid with a golden bow. “Here!”

“You go first,” Alya insisted.

“No, you.”

“No, you!”

“No, YOU!”

There was another brief staring contest.

“Same time?” Marinette offered. Alya nodded. “One… two… THREE!”

They both tore into their presents dropping wrapping paper, ribbons, and tissue paper in their eagerness to get to their gift. There was that brief moment where understanding of what is being seen was processed, and both burst out laughing. They had each chosen a set of footie pajamas for the other. 

Marinette had taken the time to sew a fox themed suit for Alya as the crafty and sly animal was one of Alya’s favorite emblems. She was a little more confused at Alya’s choice for her.

“Alya, why did you get me pajamas that’ll make me look like a gingerbread man?”

“I have my reasons,” she said with a wink. “Let’s get changed!”

“You change in the room, I’ll change in the bathroom and then we both jump out at the same time.”

Alya grinned in agreement and rushed to the room. She cackled in delight when she zipped up the soft, warm pajamas and watched the tail swish pleasantly in the mirror behind the door. Marinette really knew how to accentuate a girl’s figure, she’d certainly give her that.

“Are you ready?” the muffled yell came from across the hall.

“Yes!”

This time Alya did the countdown. “One… two… three!”

The doors were thrown open and they both took a moment to enjoy the view.

“You look as fabulous as I imagined,” Marinette said huskily.

“Thank you,” Alya said with a blush. Most things she could handle but not Marinette looking at her like that. “You look very...cookie like.”

Marinette giggled. “You look like you want to take a bite out of me.”

Alya crossed the hall in two steps and encircled her with her arms. “Are you offering?” she murmured in her ear.

“Aren’t you tired of sweets by now?” Marinette whispered as she nuzzled Alya’s neck.

“I am never tired of you, Mari.”

They were about to get down to some serious canoodling but the doorbell rang.

Marinette raced to answer the door while Alya went to her purse for money. She was handing their usual delivery guy a couple of €20 notes, when Marinette returned to the door with a zip top bag filled with cookies.

“Here Louis,” she said as she handed it to him, “please take a few Christmas cookies with you.”

The boy laughed. “That’s more than a few Mademoiselle Mari.”

“We’ve got more than we need,” Alya deadpanned. “Please take them.” 

Louis thanked them and wished them a Merry Christmas before he left.

“He’s a nice kid,” Mari said as they headed back to the coffee table where she had deposited their food.

“He is,” Alya agreed.

“So are you ready for classic Christmas movies and Chinese food?”

“More than ready,” she declared as she grabbed the remote to start the film. As she sat next to Marinette she gave her a nudge with her shoulder, “This truly is a wonderful life.”

Marinette’s eyes sparkled in the darkness as the light from the television lit her face. “It really is.”

They were still watching the movie but the food was finished and the coffee table moved aside so the manger scene wouldn’t obstruct their view.

“Alya?” Marinette asked as she curled up with her under the blanket.

“Mmm-” Alya let her know she was listening.

“Are you going to tell me why you chose these particular pajamas for me?”

Alya chuckled. “A couple of weeks ago you left your sketchbook open and I happened to see what you were working on.”

“Translation, you were snooping to see if you could figure out what your presents would be,” Marinette interrupted affectionately.

“Yes, exactly,” she agreed. “And, well, I saw what you were going to make and I thought of an old folk tale, so I went looking for these PJ’s. I had to take to the internet, but I finally found them for you.”

“What old folk tale Alya?”

“The Gingerbread man,” she said with a grin, “You know…“Run, run, run as fast as you can. You can’t catch me I’m the gingerbread man”? It was absolutely perfect.”

“And why is that?” Marinette had a suspicion, but wanted to hear Alya say it.

“Because,” she said as she looked deep into Marinette’s lovely blue eyes, “After all of those people and things chased him,” she paused for dramatic effect, “it was the fox that got the treat in the end.” 

And with that Alya started to enjoy her favorite Christmas cookie.

**Author's Note:**

> ML Secret Santa 2017 for inklizard


End file.
